The Forgotten Hero
by Sunshine Sam
Summary: A different take on the character of Lurky and his role in Murky's plots


Disclaimer: I don't own Rainbow Brite or any of the characters detailed bellow except for Prism. Feedback is my oxygen! Please give me some.  
  
The Forgotten Hero  
  
By Sunshine Sam  
  
"I am Gorin, of the original line of Orin, first sprite of Spectra, source of light," Lurky whispered to himself reassuringly as he shut the door to his tiny room. He stood up taller, eyes no longer glazed with stupidity but reflecting pained intelligence. He sat down on his gray lumpy mattress, looking around at scattered toys and clothes piled haphazardly about his small room.  
  
Cleanliness could be interpreted as a sign that the brown sprite was more than he appeared so he carefully made sure to cast his belongings about as haphazardly as possible, improving the act of confused searching that had often slowed Murky's plans in the past.  
  
That was his mission in life, to slow Murky's plans. When it became obvious that the scientist in the pits was conspiring with the Evil One to destroy Rainbow Land and return the universe to darkness Prism had asked Gorin to serve as a spy. Her powers were useless in the pits and the kids were all needed to protect the Color Castle but a strong sprite could have some way to protect himself if need be. Gorin was an ideal candidate, strong and sharing the white sprite ability to speak the common language of the Spectra system so he could negotiate with Murky, who Prism doubted had ever learned Sprite.  
  
Afraid that there might be someone within the Kingdom reporting back to the enemy, Prism kept Gorin's mission a secret. While that secrecy may have helped protect him it now kept him imprisoned in the pits. Prism was gone now and his code message, "Look at all the pretty colors," which he had been told to shout if he was in trouble, fell on unknowing ears.  
  
Perhaps if it wasn't for Murky the Color Kids might have recognized him. But Murky's color blender had changed him. It was one of his gadgets, created with the help of the Evil One meant to destroy Rainbowland by destroying the Rainbow. The ray was meant to blend all the colored rays of the Rainbow into plain white light but a glitch in the design made it effect pigments instead, turning anything it zapped brown.  
  
Gorin had been hiding when the machine suddenly went berserk. With Murky shouting and trying to stop it, the ray began whirling around zapping in all directions. Gorin tried to flee but in vain. He was hit and with a feeling of agony all over his fur he collapsed.  
  
He awoke in the same room he now lived. He heard the voice of Evil One and Murky right outside.  
  
"If he works for the Guardian, kill him. If he's from Spectra, kill him," said the chilling voice.  
  
"So much for negotiation," sighed Gorin trying to think quickly of a way to survive.  
  
Murky stepped into the room, looking down at the now awake and very brown sprite on the bed. He held a crystal spray bottle pointed at Gorin. "Move wrong and I'll spray you with this. It's super concentrated dark energy. Lethal."  
  
"Dur… Ok" said Gorin, lolling his head as he sat up, keeping his eyes unfocused. Perhaps if he feigned ignorance Murky would let him go.  
  
"Who are you?" Murky said glaring. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I dunno. I just wanted to see the pretty cave with the pretty lights," said Gorin dully.  
  
"What have you learned?" the hooded figure of the Evil One entered the room, looking down at the sprite with malice.  
  
"I think he's an idiot. He doesn't know who he is. Seems to have been attracted by the lights from my experiments."  
  
The glowing points from beneath the hood narrowed in a glare, studying the figure on the bed. "He may be telling the truth but I say we keep him locked up. We are too close now to risk being uncovered." He stretched out his hand and Gorin felt ice creeping up his legs, covering his entire body before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
When he finally awoke there was only darkness. He knew he had failed. "You're being given an opportunity. Our master wants me to find the Color Belt. Apparently it was hidden before Prism disappeared. If anyone else gets their hands on it they could use it against us. If we have it we'll be unstoppable," Murky cackled. "But I could use a little muscle and even though you're obviously a peanut brain you're pretty big."  
  
"Gee, you mean it Murky," Gorin replied, standing over the small scientist. He could not let Murky find the belt. He would do whatever it took to stop him and pretending to help him might be the easiest way.  
  
"Gah you're tall," said Murky, staring up at the sprite. Since you can't remember your name I'm going to call you Lurky since you lurk around my lab."  
  
And so it was. Lurky's "bumbles" helped protect Wisp and the Color Belt and the Castle was restored. But everyone knew about Murky's bulky follower and assumed he shared their nemesis's hatred for color. Lurky tried desperately to show them otherwise, constantly remarking about the beauty of everything he loved so much but it was useless. In the end every attempt Murky made to destroy Rainbowland Lurky spoiled only to be sent back to rot in the pits.  
  
"I have saved them so many times and they will always hate me," Gorin sighed.  
  
"Come on bird brain! I've finally created the perfect invention. It will suck all the power out of the color crystals and destroy Rainbowland forever!" Murky's voice called from the hall.  
  
"Coming Murky," Gorin shouted back, his voice thickened with feigned stupidity. This was his fate, his destiny. He was a hero but would always be remembered as a villain. 


End file.
